


Там же, где и ты

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Series: Твое сердце [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Небольшое продолжение макси "Твое сердце", время действия - сразу же после эпилога.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Твое сердце [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Там же, где и ты

– Непривычно, – сказал Атсуши, смущенно качая головой. – Волосы такие короткие. Не успели отрасти, да?  
Имаи на секунду замер, а потом обернулся.  
– Я… Не знал, когда ты решил их обстричь, – сказал он, запнувшись. – Но когда тебя нашли… после автокатастрофы. Они были короткими. Я подумал… Я попросил тебя подстричь перед пробуждением.  
Атсуши сглотнул, кивая.  
– Понятно.  
– Можно сделать так, чтобы они отросли быстро…  
– Нет, – Атсуши помотал головой. – Не надо.  
Он отвернулся, и Имаи обнял его со спины, прижался губами к затылку.  
– Просто это так странно, – сказал Атсуши, – понимать, что настоящий я – умер. И я понятия не имею, что он чувствовал, о чем думал перед этим… Почему обстриг волосы.  
– Может быть, просто, чтобы не мешали?  
– Может быть. С ними и правда было очень неудобно.  
– Тогда почему ты их носил?  
Атсуши помолчал, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя, как Имаи целует его в шею, легко гладит по груди и животу – просто чтобы касаться, не пытаясь продлить ласку, перевести ее во что-то более серьезное. Это и утешало, и почти злило.  
– Мне казалось, это то, что я есть. Что я поймал какой-то образ себя, в котором нравлюсь себе, нравлюсь тебе… Боялся что-то изменить.  
– Ты нравишься мне любым.  
Атсуши вспомнил – два месяца в коме на глазах у Имаи. И тот не утратил желания. Утратил только намерение его реализовать.  
– Я знаю. И это безмерно меня удивляет.  
Он развернулся в объятиях, прижался губами ко рту Имаи, и тот поцеловал – ласково, но явно сдерживая себя. Он не прижимался ближе, но и не отстранялся, и Атсуши чувствовал напряженный член у своего бедра, и что он мог сделать, кроме как накрыть пах Имаи ладонью, приласкать… и понуро опустить голову, когда Хисаши так же терпеливо отстранился, отводя его руку.  
– Потом, – сказал Имаи в сотый раз за последнюю неделю. – Тебе нужно восстановиться.  
– Я вполне дееспособен, – запротестовал Атсуши. – Хотя бы чуть-чуть… Ты-то ведь уже давно восстановился?  
Это было стыдно и немного пугающе – новое тело не хотело близости. Хисаши утверждал, что это только сначала, пока налаживаются какие-то тонкие внутренние связи между старым сознанием и новым телом, но… А вдруг так ничего и не наладится? Или наладится, но все будет… не так? Вдруг это тело захочет чего-то другого. Кого-то другого?.. Этого нельзя было допустить. Тем более, Имаи ждал его так долго. Сколько еще он будет готов ждать? А если он начнет спать с кем-то другим? А если он уже начал и не говорит об этом только из жалости, чтобы не расстраивать Атсуши?  
– Я не хочу так, – Имаи покачал головой. – Секс – это все-таки на двоих.  
– Но я могу просто…  
– Что? Ублажить меня и быть довольным тем, что мне хорошо?  
Когда Имаи говорил это так, звучало и правда не очень. Атсуши мог бы припомнить, сколько раз тот сам пользовался им и оставлял – довольным только тем, что Имаи хорошо. Но это было бы некорректное сравнение: тогда Атсуши хотел – и чтобы им воспользовались, и чтобы потомили, оставив распаленным, и чтобы в конце концов все-таки позволили кончить. Это всегда была мучительная и глубоко удовлетворяющая игра на двоих, после которой становилось так легко на душе и в теле, что Атсуши засыпал без кошмаров. А теперь…  
Все слишком изменилось. Он сам изменился. Хисаши изменился. Весь мир вокруг них в мгновение ока превратился в чересчур многолюдную виртуальную локацию.  
От ощущения нереальности отделаться было не так-то просто. Небо, солнце, чужие запахи, чужие люди – здесь жили в основном японцы, но они выглядели неуловимо иначе, говорили на другом языке, только похожем на их собственный.  
Отделаться от ощущения нереальности себя было еще сложней. Атсуши невольно думал о том, что настоящий он так и погиб несчастливым, отчаявшимся и одиноким. Случилось то, чего он больше всего боялся: их с Имаи разлучили и убили, а из вывезенных с Японии кусков плоти собрали новых Хисаши и Атсуши, тех, что не переживали смертный ужас. Тех, кто могли бы стать счастливы здесь, на Земле. Это произошло почти как с мамой: только все начало налаживаться, только потери и боль начали понемногу отпускать… И – все.  
– Не знаю, – помотал головой Хисаши, когда он поделился с ним этой мыслью. – Я могу сказать только за себя, но смертного ужаса не было. Я ведь помню все до последней секунды. Мне ввели лекарство, и я просто отключился. Оказался в виртуальности целиком. И последней мыслью было: догадаешься ли ты прийти ко мне. Ведь я жив. Ведь со мной все в порядке, как я и говорил…  
Он невесело усмехнулся, опуская глаза.  
– Я только через пару часов понял, что со мной все совсем не в порядке. Я так увлекся, мне было так важно все сделать по-своему, что я… я потерял нас.  
– Нет, – помотал головой Атсуши. – Не потерял.  
Хисаши помолчал.  
– Я потерял все, – сказал он наконец очень тихо. – Музыку, ребят, тебя. Все, что мне было важно и нужно. Я подвел всех. Я причинил боль тебе… Можно сказать, что самый ужас наступил как раз потом. После смерти. Когда я понял… понял, что сделал.  
Так тяжело было это слышать – от всегда в себе уверенного Имаи. Чувствовать, что эти месяцы сначала в виртуальности, а потом у постели полумертвого Атсуши его не сломали, нет, но сильно перекроили. Его прежняя ребячливость и легкость сменились сосредоточенностью и мрачной решимостью. И ведь Атсуши был уверен, что ни ребята, ни Рэй ему ни слова не сказали, не упрекнули ни в чем. Но Хисаши сам знал, что виноват, и это его мучило. И Атсуши знал, что пока он не найдет способ все максимально исправить, вернуть каждому пострадавшему все, чего тот по его вине лишился, Имаи не успокоится. Он всегда таким был – предпочитал действовать, а не говорить, не оправдываться, не просить прощения… После того разговора он больше не заикался о произошедшем, но это не означало, что он не помнит. Что его не грызет невозможность повернуть время вспять или хотя бы сделать что-то. Но пока они ничего не могли, они просто восстанавливались, пытались начать жить заново – хотя бы просто жить.  
Получалось, что этот, новый Хисаши был более несчастлив, чем тот, что остался на Новой Японии. А вот новый Атсуши – совсем наоборот.  
С новым телом было сложно – даже не потому, что пришлось заново учиться ходить, пользоваться палочками и печатать, даже не потому, что оно, глупое и бесчувственное, не хотело Хисаши… А потому что реагировало оно на внешние и внутренние раздражители иначе. Атсуши помнил, что в определенных случаях он пугается, паникует или испытывает широкий спектр негативных состояний, но это все оставалось только в памяти – он знал, что должен расстроиться или заплакать, но… но не расстраивался. Не плакал. Не погружался в вязкую топь депрессии. И подозревал, что дело в новом физическом воплощении.  
– Просто это тело – здорово, – подтвердил его догадку Имаи. – То, что происходило с тобой в детстве… Это как-то повлияло на тебя. Какая-то химия стала вырабатываться не так, как нужно. А теперь все починили и… Врачи говорят, что тебе должно стать легче.  
Это было странно. Самые болезненные воспоминания приносили только грусть и сожаления, без удушающего чувства вины, без клокочущего внутри отчаянья. Даже вечно голодная бездна на самом краю сознания, где бесконечно кружился черный вихрь инферно, теперь ощущалась… старой. Как тот карьер рядом с Фудзиокой. С осыпавшимися склонами и заросшим кустарником дном. Да, в плохую погоду там еще бился пойманный в силки ветер, а при неосторожном движении можно было бы скатиться вниз и переломать себе все кости. Но теперь в эту бездну… не тянуло. Можно было просто иметь ее в виду, учитывать ее расположение в пространстве и – обходить. Это было так ново и непривычно, что сбивало с толку и даже заставляло нервничать. А что, если это тоже просто какой-то выверт сознания, не сжившегося полностью с новым телом? А что, если все вернется и даже станет хуже? А что, если… если он так и останется – вот таким? Навсегда. Как с этим жить? Как себя воспринимать? Как себя подавать окружающим? Как работать, в конце концов? Все наработанные паттерны поведения и управления самим собой были больше неактуальны – он не знал себя нового, не мог предсказать собственных реакций. Это было даже страшно – если бы у него получалось бояться так, как раньше: исступленно и панически.  
И Атсуши вновь и вновь задавался вопросом: а так ли много осталось от него в этом новом теле?  
Он снова не умел петь. Он не слишком-то хорошо координировал свои движения. Он лишился – как говорят, временно, но кто может поручиться? – радости от близости с любимым человеком. И даже его вечная внутренняя боль, которая, казалось, составляла огромную часть его сути, притихла и больше не вспарывала по живому, не вынуждала корчиться и скулить.  
Тот, прежний Атсуши уже впал бы в панику и самоотрицание, попытался бы утопить себя в алкоголе… А новый просто все обдумал и решил, что как бы то ни было, а выбирать не из чего. Тем более, что жизнь без постоянной боли имела массу преимуществ, в чем он успел убедиться в первые же дни после пробуждения. Вот только… Хисаши.  
Они будто поменялись местами, и теперь Атсуши беспокоился о душевном состоянии Имаи, о его чувстве вины и о том, к чему оно может привести. Нет, Хисаши в отличие от него был не склонен к драмам и самопожертвованию. Но угробиться он оказался способен и по другим мотивам. И Атсуши очень не хотелось, чтобы Имаи вляпался в очередную авантюру, думая, что помогает исправить положение.  
Не так уж много он мог сделать, чтобы как-то контролировать ситуацию. Разговаривать с Хисаши было бесполезно: Атсуши был не из тех, кто способен его переубедить, убежденного в полной своей правоте. Да и не проболтается он ни за что, пока не решит, что подошло время раскрыть всем свои гениальные планы. Отслеживать действия Имаи тоже было не в его силах, тот снова поставил себе чертов чип-передатчик, и даже если постоянно болтался на глазах, кто знает, чем занималась в это время его виртуальная копия?

– Многому приходится учиться заново, – говорил Атсуши на маленькой импровизированной вечеринке, устроенной Уоттсом у себя дома пару недель спустя, когда он уже достаточно восстановился до перемещений по городу. – Эти тела не умеют элементарных вещей. Хорошо, что осталась память…  
– А голос? – с тревогой спросил Рэй. – Твой голос вернется?  
Атсуши смущенно улыбнулся.  
– Да. Конечно. Это вопрос тренировок. Сейчас он просто такой, как был в самом начале… Никакой.  
– Не верю!  
– Ты не поймаешь меня на слабо. Мне пока что самому противно слушать, как я пою. Но прогресс идет… быстрей, чем это было в первый раз. – Он постучал указательным пальцем по виску. – Мозг помнит, как. Это гораздо проще, чем если бы пришлось опять изобретать систему тренировок.  
– Но ты больше не пьешь, – заметил Рэй с усмешкой, кивнув на банку газировки в его руках. – Не думал, что такое может с тобой когда-нибудь случиться.  
Атсуши рассмеялся.  
– Поверь мне, я пробовал. И… нет.  
– Никак?  
– Просто… – Атсуши задумался, подбирая слово. – Незачем. Это слишком мерзко, чтобы приучать себя заново к вкусу. И запаху. И ощущениям после.  
– Господи! – ужаснулся Рэй. – Еретик! Если ты скажешь, что и Хисаши стал трезвенником, я вас брошу!  
– Он-то вряд ли, – утешил его Атсуши. – Ему слишком нравится пробовать новое, чтобы он когда-нибудь отказался.  
– Какое облегчение…  
Они одновременно повернулись, глядя, как Имаи в дальнем углу нависает над барной стойкой, заставленной парой десятков бутылок, и вдумчиво мешает себе какую-то бурду в высоком стакане. Атсуши улыбнулся от разлившейся внутри нежности.  
– Вот кто никогда себе не изменяет, – сказал он со вздохом, и Рэй поглядел на него с сомнением.  
– Какие-то проблемы? – осторожно спросил он.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Атсуши. – Мне кажется, он воспринял все, что случилось, очень близко к сердцу.  
– И правильно, в общем, сделал. Было бы странно, если б он просто пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Такие вещи стоит принимать близко к сердцу, хотя бы чтоб больше не повторять.  
– С одно стороны, безусловно… А с другой – я не уверен, к чему это приведет.  
– Ты о чем? – Рэй нахмурился, непроизвольно понижая голос. Атсуши колебался – выносить за пределы их маленькой семьи свои сомнения и опасения совсем не хотелось. Но после всего, что произошло, Рэй уже стал совсем своим, да и нужно ему было хоть с кем-то поделиться беспокойством.  
– Мне кажется, что он может уже сознательно вступить в это движение. Сепаратисты, диссиденты, как они там себя называют. Он хочет все исправить и вернуть нас на Японию… естественно, что при нынешнем положении вещей мы вернуться не сможем. А Хисаши… Он только выглядит равнодушным и беспечным – когда ему ничего не нужно. Зато, когда ему приспичит… Это такой человек, который, в общем-то, способен и правительство целой планеты свергнуть, если получит достаточную мотивацию. А у него сейчас мотивация запредельная. Он не привык чувствовать себя неправым и виноватым.  
Рэй шумно выдохнул, хмурясь и невольно запуская пятерню в спутанные кудри.  
– Ну, знаешь… – сказал он, подумав. – Я все понимаю. Но, серьезно, если он и может сейчас в чем-то таком участвовать, то только виртуально. А это все-таки гарантия какой-то физической безопасности.  
– Если на Японии узнают, что он жив…  
– Они уже знают.  
Атсуши сглотнул.  
– Вот как.  
Рэй нервно пожал плечами.  
– Что? Я не мог не сказать твоему брату, что ты выжил. Ну и… слово за слово…  
Атсуши вздохнул, ему отчаянно захотелось выпить. Просто чтобы притушить разгоревшуюся с новой силой тревогу.  
– Ну не переживай, – пробормотал Рэй, обнимая его за плечи. – В курсе только его семья. Если они не проболтались…  
Атсуши покачал головой.  
– Если у него действительно нет никакой возможности физически вернуться…  
– Сейчас такой возможности нет ни у кого из нас, – решительно сказал Рэй. – Мне кажется, тот чиновник, что оформлял вывоз, он, в общем, был вашим фанатом. И прекрасно понимал, что вы вряд ли вернетесь. То, что Ании взял с собой жену и дочь… Он не имел права выпускать всю семью сразу. Ну и я, понятное дело… как-то не очень хочется объясняться с вашей службой безопасности, куда вы делись и все такое.  
Атсуши потер разом заломивший висок.  
– То есть, мало того, что из-за нас ты не сможешь больше попасть на Японию, еще и кому-то достались серьезные проблемы из-за того, что мы не вернулись…  
Рэй только усмехнулся и погладил его по плечу, прижимая к себе ближе.  
– Вас просто многие любят. А ты же сам знаешь, ради любви можно немного поступиться своими интересами.  
Атсуши вздрогнул, глядя на него. Это…  
– Да брось, – Рэй покачал головой, не позволяя мысли оформиться. – Вы классные. Вы изменили жизнь многих… это правда. И своей музыкой, и вообще.  
– Это все Имаи.  
– Это – вы все, пятеро. BUCK-TICK – это не Имаи и остальные. Может, он и подает идеи, но воплощаете их вы. Интерпретируете, изменяете, привносите свое. И только этот окончательный результат – и есть BUCK-TICK.  
Рэй посмотрел в его задумчивое лицо и рассмеялся:  
– Если бы было не так, я бы просто спер себе Имаи в самом начале! Я мог!  
Атсуши только фыркнул, закатывая глаза. Рэй был неподражаем в своем зазнайстве.  
– Что, не веришь? Надо попробовать подкатить к нему, раз уж ты такой недотрога… – Рэй поймал пораженный взгляд Атсуши и заржал. – Да шучу я! Шучу!  
– А ты попробуй, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Атсуши. – Ему давно интересно, не с присосками ли у тебя член.  
Теперь была очередь Уоттса хватать воздух ртом.  
– Чего ржете? – поинтересовался подошедший Имаи. Рэй посмотрел на него с некоторой опаской.  
– У меня нет присосок на члене! – сказал он почти возмущенно.  
– А… – Имаи невозмутимо покивал и отпил из своего стакана. – Жалко. Пойдем, Аччан, у него тоже нет присосок.  
Он обнял трясущегося от смеха Атсуши за талию и увел с собой.

Наверное, именно в этот момент внутри у него что-то щелкнуло и странным образом все внутренние детали нового организма одновременно встали в предназначенные им пазы. Когда Рэй разжал пальцы на его плече, а Хисаши уверенно положил ладонь ему на спину и почти тут же, явно непроизвольно, скользнул мизинцем за ремень брюк. Ощущения были такими, будто к коже прижали жало шокера – Атсуши перетряхнуло, и он невольно вцепился в руку Имаи, чувствуя, что колени словно подбили сзади.  
– Что? – тревожно заглянул в глаза тот, отведя его до кресла и усадив. Атсуши сглотнул пересохшим горлом и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Ты не говорил, что желание возвращается вот так. На меня будто дом уронили.  
Хисаши тихо хмыкнул, опускаясь на пол перед ним, укладывая локти и подбородок на его колени.  
– Ну, у меня было не так, – сказал он с медленной усмешкой. Его глаза сияли – сдерживаемым весельем, предвкушением… и облегчением. Засранец, он был сам не уверен, что все наладится. Атсуши зарылся пальцами в его волосы, провел ладонью по коротко стриженному, почти бархатному на ощупь затылку.  
– И как было у тебя?  
– Некстати, – ответил он с кривой усмешкой. – Ты был в коме, и я чувствовал себя больным извращенцем, думая о сексе в такое время.  
– Тебе мог бы кто-нибудь помочь, пока я не в состоянии, – с сомнением заметил Атсуши: вряд ли на Земле было так просто найти того, кто и согласится, и не осудит. Как Атсуши уже успел понять, их история в местных СМИ подавалась как история любовников, пожертвовавших жизнью друг ради друга. Вокруг Имаи вообще стойко сохранялся ореол пострадавшего за убеждения политического беженца, романтически влюбленного в супруга, так что попытка найти себе кого-то для одноразового секса принесла бы только проблемы.  
– Если честно, – сказал Имаи негромко, глядя в сторону, – то мне не хотелось кого-то другого.  
– А Рэй? – со смешком предположил Атсуши, чувствуя, как сердце на секунду замирает, а горло перехватывает от далеких, почти неосуществимых теперь слез. – Он бы понял. Он очень добрый.  
Хисаши только головой покачал.  
– Может быть, это какой-то физиологический импринтинг у нового тела. Но я могу думать только о тебе. И, знаешь… мне это нравится.  
Едва контролируя себя, Атсуши дотронулся до его щеки кончиками пальцев, в груди сладко защемило, а пах налился такой знакомой тяжестью.  
– Раньше ты меня выбирал из всех, – усмехнулся Атсуши, облизнув пересохшие губы. – А теперь, получается, у тебя просто нет выбора?  
– На самом деле… мне никогда особенно не нужен был этот выбор, – сказал Имаи и быстро потерся о его пальцы щекой, коснулся носом ладони. – Я хотел тебя с первого класса старшей школы. Практически с первого взгляда.  
– Что? – опешил Атсуши. – Ты никогда не говорил.  
Хисаши кивнул.  
– А когда получил, то просто понял – это то, что мне нужно. Тот человек, с которым я хочу быть. Как вышло с BUCK-TICK – это то, чем я хочу заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь, а если не получится... то у меня просто нет запасного плана. Так что должно получиться. Вот так и с тобой.  
– Почему ты молчал?  
Имаи положил голову ему на колени, пряча лицо, и Атсуши неожиданно протянуло острым колким удовольствием от такой его близости. Он погрузил пальцы обеих рук в его волосы – короткие на затылке, волнистые и более длинные на макушке и впереди – и Хисаши тихо заворчал, подставляясь.  
– Дурак был, – сказал он наконец. – Не хотел, чтоб ты думал, что дело только в сексе. В том, что ты красивый. Не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я два года не мог решиться к тебе подойти, и не подошел бы, если не б тот случай. Поначалу было неловко откровенничать друг с другом, а потом все как-то сложилось… Все шло само собой, и вроде было нормально. Проблем хватало и в настоящем. Зачем вспоминать прошлое и говорить о нем?  
Атсуши вздохнул, массируя кожу его головы кончиками пальцев.  
– Я рад, что ты сейчас рассказал.  
– Я тоже. Поехали домой?  
Будто очнувшись, Атсуши поднял голову и обвел комнату взглядом. Собравшиеся – ребята из группы, пара давних знакомых-землян и Рэй – о чем-то беседовали в другом углу, тщательно делая вид, что не обращают на них внимания, только Уоттс время от времени кидал в их сторону настороженные взгляды. Атсуши ему ободряюще улыбнулся, и тот с явным облегчением отвернулся.  
– Поехали.

Вечер гас стремительно – в этом Токио небо даже ночью оставалось прозрачным, оно словно стирало все границы между поверхностью планеты и окружающим ее космосом. Это небо до сих пор вызывало у Атсуши легкие приступы паники – было ощущение, будто находишься на огромном открытом пространстве, крошечный и беззащитный, и кто-то невероятно огромный, нечеловеческий и совершенно равнодушный глядит на тебя издалека. Хотелось поскорей очутиться под крышей, в своей маленькой тесной квартирке, в своей мягкой безопасной постели с привычно мурчащим котенком на груди – спрятаться от взгляда звезд.  
– Мне кажется, – осторожно спросил Атсуши, когда они наконец оказались в спальне, взбудораженные и притихшие от непонятной неловкости, – или ты… волнуешься? Что-то не так?  
Хисаши помотал головой, спешно отворачиваясь.  
– Ничего особенного. Просто, с новым телом… это будет новый опыт. Можно сказать, что я снова девственник.  
– Как и я, – Атсуши с сомнением нахмурился. – Ты… может быть, ты не уверен, что хочешь именно со мной?  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Имаи тут же. – Я уверен, что хочу с тобой. Просто это тело… оно немного не такое, как ты привык.  
– В каком это смысле?  
Он еще раз внимательно оглядел Имаи, который отошел и сел на кровать, вздыхая. Да, он выглядел лет на десять моложе, собственно, как и сам Атсуши – глупо было бы отнимать у нового тела лишние годы жизни только чтобы выглядеть старше и солидней. Но ведь они и начали встречаться в восемнадцать, и сейчас им сложно было бы удивить друг друга слишком тощей задницей или внезапными прыщами.  
– Хисаши? Ты мнешься. В чем дело? Посмотри на меня.  
Имаи посмотрел и тут же отвел глаза, смущенно улыбаясь.  
– Ну, в общем… Когда это тело проектировали. Инженеры поинтересовались, не хотел бы я что-то изменить. Ну… Я хотел. Чуть-чуть.  
Атсуши сел на пол напротив него.  
– Только не говори, что ты попросил себе член с присосками.  
Хисаши рассмеялся, закрывая рот рукой, заливаясь неожиданным румянцем.  
– Серьезно? Скажи, что ты не серьезно…  
Он помотал головой.  
– Нет. Ну. Это чересчур.  
Атсуши вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Ладно. Остальное не так страшно.  
– Это вообще не страшно.  
– Ты скажешь или будешь интриговать?  
Имаи посмотрел на него, кусая губу. А потом тряхнул головой. И… Атсуши моргнул. Короткие светлые волосы внезапно стали ярко-голубыми и вытянулись до плеч.  
– Это…  
– Просто ради прикола.  
Атсуши шумно выдохнул.  
– Ты мог попросить все, что угодно, а попросил – разноцветные волосы?  
– Ага. Они еще могут светиться в темноте.  
Атсуши не выдержал и рассмеялся – Хисаши качал головой из стороны в сторону, и его волосы меняли цвет от голубого к малиновому, потом становились зелеными, начинали матово сиять, как фосфорная краска, а потом… Атсуши поднялся и пихнул его в плечо, завалил на кровать и улегся сверху, запуская обе руки в длинные оранжевые кудри, заглядывая Имаи в лицо.  
– Ты невероятный, – сказал он сквозь смех.  
– Ага.  
– Но я рад, что это не тентакль вместо члена.  
– У меня было искушение попросить их приделать тентакль тебе.  
Атсуши чувствительно дернул его за уже фиолетовую прядь, и Имаи хихикнул. Юморист.  
– Ты можешь выключить эту светомузыку?  
Волосы Хисаши снова стали светлыми и короткими. Он смотрел в лицо Атсуши, улыбаясь, такой юный, такой открытый, такой доверчивый, что сердце сжалось от любви и вечной тревоги.  
– Надеюсь, мой обычный член тебя все-таки устроит.  
Имаи сделал вид, что задумался, и Атсуши чувствительно ущипнул его за ухо. А потом поцеловал в сразу же раскрывшиеся губы и застонал от резко дернувшего возбуждения, когда Имаи провел неожиданно острыми ногтями сквозь рубашку вдоль позвоночника.  
– А еще у меня есть когти, – прошептал Имаи ему в губы. – Тебе нравится?  
– Да, – выдохнул Атсуши и выгнулся, когда когти вонзились ему в загривок.  
Было мало, слишком поверхностно, слишком… не распробовать толком! Одежда мешала, руки мешали – неловкие, непослушные. Они раскатились в разные стороны и торопливо раздевались, расшвыривали в стороны ненужные тряпки, не отводя лихорадочного взгляда друг от друга. А потом снова соединились – кожа к коже, горячо, влажно, цепко, сладко-больно. Боль ощущалась настолько правильно и привычно, что Атсуши едва не расплакался от облегчения. Он до сих пор подспудно боялся, что ничего не получится, но теперь, когда Хисаши, напряженный и распаленный, лежал под ним, целовал, полосуя плечи и спину когтями, кусал в губы и обнимал сильными бедрами, сомнениям не оставалось места. Даже то, что Имаи явно хотел сразу всего, не заставило притормозить, хотя до этого Атсуши предполагал, что в первый раз они все-таки обойдутся поверхностными ласками. Но как тут было обойтись, когда Хисаши так откровенно желал, когда он наконец-то позволял. Когда собственное тело в конце концов очнулось от сна и обжигало изнутри лавой нетерпения.  
Атсуши еще раз выгнулся, подставляя спину когтям, и даже зажмурился от остроты ощущений – наверняка останутся следы, и они точно продержатся дольше, чем обычно. Он чувствовал, как кожа вспухает царапинами и саднит, и это как всегда кажется таким недостаточным, но Имаи ни разу не позволял ему получить больше положенного из опасения покалечить. Раньше у Атсуши было много аргументированных возражений на этот счет, но он держал их при себе – Имаи бы не порадовался. Но теперь он сам инициировал это, он даже попросил врачей сделать когти – для Атсуши, думал о нем, помнил о его странных фетишах, перекроил себя, чтобы дать ему то, что он хочет…  
Атсуши со стоном сместился ниже, целуя в шею, в грудь, облизывая соски, тонкую кожу на животе, обнял ладонями бедра, припадая ртом: такой нежный, такой пряный и тяжелый – а запах действительно изменился с юности, он уже привык и не замечал, и не вспомнил бы, если б сейчас все не вернулось…  
Через несколько минут Хисаши уже откровенно ерзал под ним от нетерпения, и в конце концов дернул за волосы – Атсуши послушно перетек выше, целуя в пересохший рот, делясь вкусом. Развел его ноги в стороны, привычно оглаживая ладонями внутреннюю поверхность бедер и непривычно поражаясь, насколько здесь нежная и белая кожа. Так повелось с самого начала, что Имаи предпочитал брать его сзади, но отдаваться – лицом к лицу, хоть это и было не слишком удобно. Они опять же никогда не разговаривали об этом, не выясняли мотивов и предпочтений друг друга и, тем более, их причин. Просто делали все по наитию, пробуя и запоминая удачные варианты.  
– Давай сразу, – шепнул Хисаши, когда он на секунду приподнялся над ним и отстранился, чтобы сообразить, где лежит клинер. Атсуши замер.  
– Но… – он никогда не просил о таком. Хисаши никогда не любил ни грязи, ни боли. – Будет больно?  
– Не будет, – Имаи покраснел, опуская ресницы. – Там, в общем… тоже кое-что изменилось.  
По позвоночнику продрало кипятком, Атсуши просунул руку вниз между ними, втиснулся между ягодиц пальцами и едва не зарычал от невыносимого вожделения – Хисаши был раскрытым. Чистым, скользко-влажным и раскрытым так, что можно было действительно – сразу, безо всякого сопротивления. И он вбил внутрь пальцы, глядя, как вскидывается и выгибается Хисаши под ним, как приоткрывается маленький ягодный рот, как закатываются матовые от желания глаза. Если бы у него было немного больше хладнокровия сейчас, он бы изучил Хисаши изнутри, какой он там теперь, как изменилась его чувствительность, что можно еще сделать с этой новой особенностью… Вот только терпения не было совсем, поэтому Атсуши просто вынул пальцы и навалился сверху, поднимая ноги Имаи, вталкиваясь сходу – на всю глубину, под корень. И начал двигаться, почти не слыша его стонов – так шумела в ушах кровь, так сильна была нужда.  
Разрядка наступила быстро и оглушила, ослепила до искр из глаз. И когда Атсуши пришел в себя, он понял, что лежит уже на животе, а Имаи движется в нем – таком же безболезненно раскрытом. Он даже не успел толком осознать этот факт, когда Хисаши замычал, ярко, до сладкой судороги прикусывая его плечо и выплескиваясь внутрь.  
– Это было внезапно, – сказал Атсуши, отдышавшись. – Но, слава богу, что это все-таки не присоски на члене.  
– Извини, – сказал Имаи ему на ухо. – Я подумал, что тебе понравится. Это удобно. И можно регулировать влажность и тонус мышц, если захочешь, чтобы было… ну, чувствительней.  
– Какой ты заботливый, – Атсуши не мог сдержать сарказма. Нет, ну надо же…  
– А можно вообще убрать. Это встроенная модификация, не генетическая.  
Атсуши дернул плечом, и Имаи скатился с него.  
– Еще есть сюрпризы? Ты уж давай, вываливай все сразу.  
Ему скорее было смешно от этой ситуации, но Имаи так мило смущался, что грех было не воспользоваться и не приструнить его чуть-чуть. Редко выдавалась такая возможность, а еще реже Атсуши ей пользовался.  
– На самом деле есть еще кое-что, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Хисаши, глядя ему в глаза, и веселье тут же скатилось с Атсуши, как холодная вода с намасленной кожи.  
– Что? – спросил он тихо.  
– Я… – Хисаши запнулся, формулируя, – я поставил себе чип-передатчик.  
– Я знаю.  
– И сделал свою виртуальную копию. Новую.  
Атсуши молча кивнул, об этом он тоже знал.  
– На самом деле… я сделал их пять.  
– Что? Зачем? – Атсуши приподнялся на локте, и Имаи тут же сел, глядя на него напряженно.  
– Знаешь, все эти разговоры о том, что земляне переправляют на Японию сбежавших сепаратистов в новых телах… Ну, это не совсем правда, – сказал он, кивая каким-то своим мыслям. – Не очень-то кого-то поотправляешь с нашими визовыми правилами. Ты знал, например, что всем, пересекающим границу, вживляется трекер? Затеряться практически невозможно.  
– Надо же, – выдавил из себя Атсуши.  
– На самом деле земляне отправляют информационные пакеты – что-то типа файла-задания для принтера. В этих пакетах очень компактно зашифровано и новое тело, и копия сознания. Пакеты бьются на неидентифицируемые части и цепляются к обычной дипломатической почте. Они шифруются по технологии невидимки, но даже если камуфляж по каким-то причинам сбоит, куски пакета выглядят как обычный технический мусор. А на Японии эти информационные пакеты собираются и запускаются в принтер. Который печатает новое тело с уже подготовленной матрицей сознания.  
Атсуши потрясенно выдохнул.  
– Погоди. Так что. Это значит, что нас – просто напечатали на принтере?  
– Нет, нас клонировали. Такие напечатанные тела… они, в общем, не сильно-то долговечные. Работают лет пять-шесть, а потом выходят из строя.  
– Понятно… – голова шла кругом. – Постой. Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Ага, – Имаи кивнул. – Я попросил отправить мою копию на Японию. И размножить ее. Пятеро. Их пятеро сейчас.  
Атсуши лег на спину и закрыл глаза.  
– Так.  
– Из-за того, что канал передачи данных между планетами контролируется с Японии, у меня нет с ними постоянной связи, но я получаю обновления раз в неделю или две. Пока у них все хорошо.  
Атсуши посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Зачем?  
Имаи в замешательстве потер подбородок.  
– Я не могу об этом говорить.  
– Ты уже об этом говоришь.  
Атсуши сел, потирая занывшие виски ладонями.  
– Что, планируешь революцию? Впятером?  
– Там тысячи таких, как я. Десятки тысяч.  
Атсуши кивнул.  
– Я так надеялся, что до этого все-таки не дойдет…  
– Я не могу ждать и ничего не делать. Я должен вернуть нам нашу прежнюю жизнь. И… все случится скорее, чем ты думаешь.  
– Что случится? – устало спросил Атсуши. – Революция? Бунт? Война? Превращение Японии снова в колонию? Марионеточное правительство, падение устоявшейся системы, хаос и паника? Почему ты так уверен, что будет обязательно лучше, а не хуже, чем было?  
– Потому что то, что впереди, всегда лучше того, что позади.  
– Но прежнюю жизнь не вернуть. Даже если мы сможем вернуться, ничего уже не будет так, как прежде.  
– Я знаю, – тихо ответил Хисаши. – Но, может быть… все будет лучше?  
Атсуши усмехнулся, качая головой. Наверное, чего-то такого он и ждал все это время. Наверное, он уже заранее смирился с тем, что спокойно не будет.  
– И сколько они уже там? Твои пятеро.  
– Второй месяц.  
– Одни?  
– Они поддерживают постоянную связь друг с другом. И эпизодическую – со мной. И… есть другие. Они общаются с другими людьми.  
– Ты понимаешь, что это – ссылка? Ты отправил часть себя на пять лет в ссылку. Ни безопасности, ни друзей, ни… ничего кроме поставленной задачи. К концу срока эти пять твоих личностей сойдут с ума сами и сведут тебя.  
– Именно для этого мы регулярно обмениваемся апдейтами. Я – матрица, они ориентируются на меня. А я получаю только информацию…  
– Нет, – оборвал его Атсуши. Имаи непонимающе уставился на него – он никогда не позволял себе возражать так однозначно и резко. – Тебе придется включить меня в свои планы.  
– Я всегда…  
– Нет, – Атсуши перебил его снова. – Ты постоянно решаешь все за моей спиной и ставишь меня перед фактом. Еще одной катастрофы я не хочу.  
– Это максимально безопасно…  
– В прошлый раз это тоже было максимально безопасно.  
Атсуши встал с постели и накинул халат – его морозило, но вместе с тем мысли приобрели невиданную прежде ясность и четкость.  
– Я отправлюсь на Японию тем же образом, что и ты. Пятеро тебя и пятеро меня.  
– Но…  
– Я твой муж. Может быть, мы и не давали клятв в храме, но я собираюсь быть там же, где и ты. Пока очередная смерть не разлучит нас, извини за пафос.  
Он завязал пояс и направился в ванную. Ему нужно было побыть одному. Подумать. Представить. Это все так запутанно и сложно… И страшно. Но одна мысль о том, что где-то там его Хисаши совсем один среди чужих людей занимается совершенно несвойственным для себя делом, и его даже поддержать некому… Эта мысль вызывала спазм в горле. Черт с ними, с революциями и прочими социальными потрясениями. Наверняка все и правда обойдется малой кровью, в конце концов, судя по размаху, делом занимаются профессионалы, а не только скованные чувством вины дилетанты вроде Имаи. Но даже если все полетит к черту… он просто должен быть в этот момент рядом с Хисаши. С каждым из них.  
Он уже немного согрелся в горячей ванне, когда Имаи постучал в дверь.  
– Эй… – он заглянул, и Атсуши кивнул, приглашая его войти.  
Хисаши сел рядом с ванной, глядя в пол.  
– Прости, – сказал он тихо. – Я не думал, что ты так…  
– Ты слишком часто в последнее время извиняешься, – заметил Атсуши. – А всего-то стоит хотя бы попытаться сначала обсудить со мной то, что ты собираешься сделать, а уже потом кидаться в авантюры.  
– Ты был трехнедельным зародышем, когда мне предложили.  
– Мог бы и дождаться, – Атсуши раздраженно фыркнул. – Ты не думал, что я так… а что ты думал? Что я – что?  
– Разозлишься.  
– Я ужасно зол.  
– Но все-таки не так сильно, как я думал.  
Атсуши против воли улыбнулся.  
– Наверное, я уже просто привык к твоим финтам. Правда, раньше они не были настолько самоубийственными.  
Имаи помолчал.  
– Ты правда хочешь… со мной? Туда?  
Атсуши кивнул.  
– Иначе не успокоюсь. Я теперь с тебя глаз не спущу, господин Имаи.  
Хисаши хихикнул и тут же посерьезнел снова.  
– Просто… там совсем другие тела. Не похожие на меня.  
– Что, отпечатал кому-то тентакль вместо члена?  
Тут Имаи уже откровенно рассмеялся.  
– Нет. Просто – другие. Разных возрастов и внешности, – он поколебался. – Одно – вообще женщина.  
Атсуши даже приподнялся, глядя на него с изумлением, вода колыхнулась и опасно плеснула у самого бортика.  
– Так можно?  
– Ага. Можно как угодно. Они все равно временные.  
Атсуши медленно опустился обратно в воду. Об этом нужно было подумать отдельно.  
– Как интересно, – протянул он. – Теперь я лучше понимаю, что тебя подтолкнуло к этому шагу.  
– Я к тому, что тебе, возможно, не очень-то понравятся эти тела.  
– Мне все равно, как ты выглядишь и какой формы твои гениталии, – отмахнулся Атсуши. – Если честно, я и против тентаклей ничего не имею. А вот тебе придется несладко… у меня тоже хорошая фантазия.  
Немного помолчав, улыбаясь, Хисаши вытянул из воды его распаренную горячую ладонь и поцеловал в середину.  
– Думаю, я справлюсь с любой твоей фантазией, – сказал он. – И… спасибо.  
– За что?  
– За то, что ты со мной.  
Атсуши сглотнул. Глаза знакомо щипало – но это были слезы не горя и не отчаянья.  
– Я всегда с тобой, – сказал он. – Мог бы уже и привыкнуть.  



End file.
